I am sorry
by xShatteredCriss
Summary: [EN HIATUS POUR MANQUE D'INSPI] SEBLAINE. L'amour peut-il réellement surmonter tout les obstacles ?
1. Shattered

**Bonjour ou bonsoir selon l'heure. Voilà ma première FF ici. Un passage de ce 1er chapitre peut choquer, vous êtes avertis !**

**Tout les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, uniquement l'histoire.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

La fête battait son plein dans la grande demeure Smythe. Leur fils, Sebastian, y avait réunit tout un tas de jeunes étudiants de la Dalton Académie. L'alcool coulait à flot, il fallait bien se l'admettre, quand Blaine monta pour se mettre au calme deux minutes. Il entra dans une pièce. Le petit brun laissa glisser sa main contre le mûr afin de chercher l'interrupteur. Il alluma la lumière et referma la porte derrière lui. La musique devint soudain plus sourde. Le jeune homme au polo/nœud papillon/bermuda se laissa aller et ferma les yeux quelques instant. Au moment de les ouvrir, il parcouru la pièce, la balayant du regard. La chambre était assez vaste, les couleurs étaient sobres mais distinguées. Les meubles étaient sans doute d'époque, d'un brun très foncé. Une lampe sur pied posé dans un angle, un tapis rouge écarlate au sol. Il posa les yeux sur un bureau : des livres, de cours sans doute, des cahiers et quelques stylos. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, il était dans la chambre de Sebastian. « _Merde, non._ ». Il ferma les yeux de nouveau. Les vapeurs de l'alcool commençaient à se faire ressentir. Il avait chaud, peut-être un beau trop. « _Bon sang, Smythe a mis le thermostat à 35 ou quoi ?_ ». Le sang brûlait dans ses veines, il avait vraiment chaud. Il porta sa main à son cou, desserrant légèrement son nœud papillon. Il rouvrit les yeux et s'avança dans la pièce quand brusquement la porte s'ouvrit. Un peu surpris, Blaine se retourna et fixa l'objet de tout ce boucan.

- Nick ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Rien, rien du t … Du tout …

Blaine grimaça, son meilleur ami était visiblement soûle. Bien que ce ne fut pas las première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état, cela lui déplaisait tout de même. Le jeune brun referma la porte derrière lui, prenant soin d'être discret. Blaine haussa un sourcils, laissant se former sur son visage une marque d'inquiétude.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Je suis juste monté deux minutes au calme, en fait.

- Ca tombe très bien, j'ai aussi besoin de calme.

Wow, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait au juste ? Blaine ne comprenait vraiment pas, et il commençait à suffoquer. Nick s'avança vers lui, un regard salace et un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Le plus petit des deux ne comprit toujours pas ce qui était en train de se passer, il lui sourit légèrement, sans trop s'attarder.

- Je vais redescendre, je te laisse tranquille, tu m'as pas l'air dans ton état normal.

Blaine fit quelque pas mais une main brulante attrapa son poignet. Celle de Nick.

- Tu ne vas nul part, Anderson.

- Arrête, Nick, tu me fais mal.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire hein ? Tu crois pas que tu me fais mal toi, hein ?

Blaine oublia deux secondes sa douleur et posa son regard sur celui de son ami. Incompréhension totale. De quoi parlait-il encore ? L'alcool fait de nombreux ravage, et c'est un peu flippant parfois.

- De quoi ? Attends, je te suis pas là.

Le brun tira Blaine contre lui et agrippa sa mâchoire d'une main. « _Je ne te demande pas de me suivre en fait, Anderson _».

Ok, Blaine commençait sincèrement à avoir peur. Pris de panique, il était paralysé. Sa tête lui disait de bouger mais rien ne se passait comme il le voulait. Nick serra ses doigts contre sa peau, faisant grimaçait de douleur sa victime actuelle. Il le poussa contre le bureau, arrachant le nœud papillon, signature de Blaine.

- Ecoute, calme toi et j'oublie ça ok ? Tu es ivre et sincèr...

Mais Nick ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il s'approcha furtivement de Blaine, baissa bermuda et boxer en même temps. Les yeux remplient de haine il retourna celui qu'il appelait « ami » et le pencha contre le bureau. Blaine aurait pu s'en dégager, courir hors de cette chambre, dévaler les escaliers et sortir de cette maison maudite, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas. Une vive douleur le tira de ses pensées. Son coccyx était comme fissuré, son bas ventre brûlé, la souffrance était telle que l'envie de vomir survint peu de temps après. Le jeune frisé crispa ses doigts contre le bois, blanchissant ses phalanges. Il avait tellement attendu, tant résister, ne pas succomber à la tentation, attendre la bonne personne. Mais il fallait que ça se passe comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas lutter. Il ferma simplement les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, laissant couler ses larmes. Un arrière goût de bile dans la gorge le fit revenir sur Terre. Il souffrait atrocement. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de hurler. Alors il se redressa, sous les coups de reins violents et incessant de son bourreau qui le pris à la gorge. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. « _Espèce de petite salope, petite pute d'Anderson, va te faire foutre, putain mais oui _». Cette phrase lui remonta au cerveau. Alors, de toutes ses forces, du plus qu'il eut pu, il hurla, étouffant entre les doigts de Nick. Peut-être n'avait-il fait que chuchoter un « au secours » mais il était sûr de l'avoir fait.

* * *

Un léger cri alerta Sebastian Smythe, l'hôte de la maison, qui releva la tête du lavabo où il était venu se rafraîchir. Cette voix lui semblait étouffée, mais familière. Il se redressa complètement, fermant le robinet. Il tendit l'oreille. Non, il n'était pas devenu fou, quelqu'un avait un problème, dans SA maison. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il écouta de nouveau et cru entendre un « S'il vous plait ». Il se rua hors de la salle de bain, claquant la porte contre le mur et longea le couloir. Cette voix était bel et bien connu de lui, c'était celle de Blaine Anderson. Sebastian n'était pas son ami, mais pour lui, Blaine signifiait une chose qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer. Il était amoureux de lui.

Arpentant le long couloir, il ouvra les portes donnant sur diverses pièces une à une. Aucune ne contenait de Blaine clamant de l'aide. Il posa les yeux sur la dernière. Il ouvrit la porte violemment. Quelle horreur. Il cligna des yeux une fois, comme pour se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas.

**- NICK BORDEL LACHE LE !**

Le jeune brun ne l'écouta pas pour autant, il continuait à pénétrer sauvagement Blaine qui suppliait Sebastian du regard. Le sang de ce dernier ne fit qu'un tour. Il se rua littéralement sur Nick, plantant son coude contre la nuque du blond qui gémit brutalement en se laissant tomber par terre. Sebastian le chevaucha, le ruant de coups, encore et encore. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise ensanglantée.

- Je ne veux pas de violeur dans ma maison, DEGAGE !

Blaine s'était laissé tomber au sol durant la bagarre. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Sebastian fixait Nick qui courra hors de la chambre avant de se retourner sur Blaine. Il alla fermer la porte d'un pas rapide, et plus hésitant, il regagna Blaine semi allongé au sol. Il déglutit difficilement devant ce spectacle. Sebastian s'accroupit face à lui, posa une main sur le genoux de Blaine qui le dégagea avec violence. Il soupira et fini par s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le frisé fondit en larmes, se laissant aller à de violents spasmes. « Je suis une salope, je suis dégueulasse, je suis répugnant ». Il ne faisait que répéter cela. Sebstian se sentit tellement impuissant, il voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais se ravisa, se souvenant de la réaction du garçon qu'il aimait lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur son genoux. Alors il se redressa, se mit face à Blaine et attrapa ses épaules de chacune de ses mains. Blaine se débattit avec violence, criant des « Ne me touche pas Nick, dégage ».

- Blaine, c'est moi, c'est … C'est Sebastian. Blaine est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Le petit brun se stoppa net. Il releva les yeux vers celui qui était son sauveur. Les yeux gonflés, rougis, la peau humide, il le fixait, tout simplement abrutis par l'évènement récent. Il hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse et se laissa de nouveau aller aux larmes.

Sebastian était impuissant, comme toujours.

* * *

Voilà voilà, un petit review, des idées, des critiques, je prends tout sans broncher.

Xo


	2. Worry

**Me revoilà avec le CH2, qui attendait désespérément d'être posté dans un fichier au fin fond de mon ordi ! **

**Une fois de plus les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Il devait être 18h30 lorsque Sebastian arriva devant la maison des Anderson. Il se gara, et coupa le moteur. Le jeune châtain soupira longuement, posant ses mains de part et d'autre du volant. Il y crispa légèrement ses doigts, laissant échapper un son de caoutchouc frotté. Le jeune Warbler se laissa enfin tomber au fond de son siège, desserrant sa cravate entre ses doigts, il ferma les yeux. En une fraction de seconde l'horreur revint à lui. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Non, ne pas céder, il ne devait pas. Il se redressa et sorti du véhicule, la fermant en s'en éloignant. D'un pas assuré, il gravit les quelques marches le séparant du perron. Oui, Sebastian était un jeune homme sûr de lui, plein de charisme et un peu trop arrogant. Il soupira de nouveau, laissant sa main monter au point de pression. Sebastian hésita, puis fini par sonner. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une femme d'un certain âge ouvre enfin la porte. Sebastian la fixa un instant. De longs cheveux frisés et noirs, de grands yeux noisettes et des lèvres pulpeuses. S'il n'avait pas été gay, il aurait sûrement été attiré par cette femme qui, malgré son âge, restait tout à fait attirante.

- Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, euh, oui. Bonsoir, je suis Sebastian, un ami de Blaine. En fait … Ca fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu dans les couloirs de l'école, je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

La mère resta figée un instant, dévisageant l'être lui faisant face. Elle baissa les yeux, le blaser aux couleurs de la Dalton se voulait rassurant, elle se recula légèrement en souriant.

- Oui, Blaine est bloqué et souffre énormément, c'est pour ça qu'il a été absent.

Sebastian failli s'étrangler. Blaine n'en avait pas parler à ses parents. Il sourit par politesse et demanda finalement s'il pouvait rentrer. La mère Anderson n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de se décaler et de laisser le jeune homme athlétique passer le seuil de sa maison. « Première porte à droite en haut des escaliers » lui avait-elle dit avant de s'éclipser dans une autre pièce. Sebastian monta chacune des marches silencieusement. Que ferait Blaine en le voyant ? Et s'il ne le laissait pas entrer comme il l'avait prévu avant de venir jusqu'à chez lui ? Et puis dans quel état serait-il, enfin ? Il soupira longuement et se mit face à la porte que la mère de Blaine lui avait indiqué quelques secondes auparavant. A cet instant, son cœur battait à tout rompre, le faisant bizarrement se sentir en vie. Il remonta de nouveau sa main et frappa doucement contre le bois.

Blaine sursauta. Non, pas sa mère, pas elle, pas encore. Elle et ses questions, ses regards accusateurs. Pris de panique il se leva brusquement. Une vive douleur rappela à l'ordre ce malheureux souvenir. Il se crispa, mais fini par franchir la petite distance séparant son lit de sa porte. Il posa ses yeux sur la dernière personne qu'il pensait voir face à lui. Sebastian Smythe. Non, il n'avait même pas pensé à le remercier. Il devait être fâché contre lui, Blaine n'en doutait pas. Le plus grand des deux fixa le petit frisé un instant, se forçant à sourire.

- Salut …, sortit enfin Sebastian qui baissait les yeux.

- Hey. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?..

Blaine se tenait debout tant bien que mal, s'accrochant à l'arête de la porte. Il souriait par politesse, mais voulait hurler de douleur. Sebastian dégluti, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, la vision d'un Blaine souffrant le rendait très mal à l'aise.

- Je passais par là et …, il soupira un instant, Non, en fait je suis venu ici pour te voir, tu n'es pas venu cette semaine et je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi, encore plus depuis …

Le jeune Warbler se maudit en silence d'avoir commencé à parler de ça, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de reposer tout ça sur le tapis. Les yeux mordorés face à lui le fixaient avec insistance, l'incompréhension totale s'y lisait. Blaine se recula difficilement, laissant entre Sebastian. Il referma la porte, et comme pour soulager sa douleur, il s'y appuya. Sebastian scrutait les moindres détails de la chambre. Les couleurs chaudes et sobres reflétaient bien le caractère particulier de l'habitant des lieux. Le linge de lit était dans les tons marron, plusieurs nœuds papillon trônaient sur une commode. Il sourit doucement et tourna les talons pour faire face à Blaine.

- Ecoute … Ma mère est en bas et … Je sais bien pourquoi tu es venu et …

Blaine se tue, il ferma les yeux, ravalant ses larmes et desserrant la boule qui se formait peu à peu dans sa gorge. Son coccyx commençait à le faire affreusement souffrir. Sebastian s'approcha de lui. Il se posta face à lui en souriant doucement. Blaine rouvrit les yeux et le fixa à nouveau.

- Je t'invite au Breads', dit le châtin

- Je … Je ne sais pas, j'ai … J'ai un peu de mal à marcher et …

Blaine se mit à fondre en larmes. Sebastian se sentait de nouveau impuissant. Il pris la main de Blaine sans trop réfléchir. Le jeune frisé posa les yeux sur le visage de Sebastian, la chaleur qu'émanait sa main se voulait rassurante.

- S'il te plaît, Blaine. Viens avec moi.

Blaine hésita un moment avant de céder.

* * *

Désolé, un peu plus court que l'autre, mais reviews et autres bienvenues comme d'hab

Xo


	3. Sweet

**Je lance le chapitre 3 dans la foulée parce que je me sens d'humeur !**

**Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Le trajet s'était fait dans un silence presque religieux entre la demeure des Anderson et le BreadStiX. Seul les gémissements presque étouffés de douleur provenant de Blaine s'étaient fait entendre. Sebastian se stationna sur le parking du petit restaurant si connu de Lima. Il coupa le moteur, et presque automatiquement, tourna le visage vers Blaine. Une expression de douleur s'était figée dans les yeux du plus petits.

- Ca va aller Blaine ? demanda Sebastian

- Oui, oui, ça devrait aller, merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après une marche lente entre le véhicule du jeune premier de la classe et leurs chaises, les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis l'un face à l'autre. Sebastian avait pris la peine de demander à la serveuse de les placer à une table entourée de petites banquettes de cuir, bien plus confortable pour Blaine. Il avait commandé machinalement deux bières et les avait attendu dans le silence total. Le jeune frisé releva le nez et posa ses yeux sur la visage musclé de Sebastian.

- Je … Merci, lui dit-il timidement.

- Pour ?, Sebastian le fixait, un peu étonné.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle …, Blaine détourna le regard et le posa sur sa bière.

- Ecoute Blaine, lança Sebstian, tu n'as pas à … A me remercier ou quoique ce soit d'autre. N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose que moi à ma place, c'est … C'est rien d'accord ?

Blaine acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et fixa un point au dessus de l'épaule de son vis à vis. Son sang se figea. Son cœur eut un raté. Sebastian le fixa, très surpris par la mine décomposée de Blaine. Un jeune homme aux goûts vestimentaires douteux se mit à leur niveau. Sebastian le toisa avant de l'analyser de plus près. Un brushing parfait, une petite broche en forme d'oiseaux de couleur jaune accrochée à son manteau. Il sourit légèrement, plus par politesse que par plaisir, et fini par reposer les yeux sur Blaine qui ne faisait pas le fier face à la poupée de porcelaine qui se trouvait près d'eux.

- Salut Blaine, lança l'homme-enfant face à eux.

Blaine se raidit net sur son siège. Qu'est-ce que Kurt faisait là un vendredi soir ? Non, il devait rêver. Oui, oui, il avait dû s'endormir dans son lit. Il n'était pas parti avec Sebastian, et était encore moins face à celui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir dans le passé.

_**Blaine était quelqu'un de romantique. Il croyait dur comme fer en l'amour, et l'amour le lui avait bien rendu avec Kurt. Ils avaient vécu une histoire solide, bien au-dessus de tout stéréotypes gay. Il avait fini par se persuader que Kurt était l'homme de sa vie. Comme dans les films, il pensait qu'ils finiraient ensemble, certainement à New York, leur ville de fantasme. Mais Kurt avait commis l'irréparable en couchant, un soir un peu trop arrosé, avec un garçon rencontré quelques jours plus tôt au magasin de musique. Blaine avait eu tant de mal à s'en remettre, à remonter la pente. **_

« Blaine, t'es avec moi ? » Le petit frisé releva le nez de sa bière au son de la voix douce et affectueuse de Sebastian. Une fois de plus, il hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Kurt lâcha un rire un peu trop moqueur au goût de Sebastian qui le toisa de nouveau.

- Ecoute euh …, fini par sortir le plus grand de tous

- Kurt, je m'appelle Kurt.

- Bien, écoute Kurt, je ne sais sincèrement pas qui tu es, ni ce que tu as fait, ni même ce que tu veux à Blaine, mais ce n'est très honnêtement pas le moment là, en fait.

Kurt sourit en coin, ce n'était jamais le moment avec Blaine. Comme lorsqu'il avait voulu s'excuser auprès de lui pour sa faute, espérant que Blaine la lui pardonne. Après tout, qui ne commet pas d'erreur ? Il haussa les épaules et tourna les talons avant de s'éclipser sans rien répondre de plus.

- C'était quoi ça, Blaine ?

- Ca, c'était Kurt, mon ex petit ami infidèle et impardonnable.

Une lueur de colère luisait dans les yeux mordorés face à Sebastian, qui déglutit péniblement. Il n'en revenait pas, Blaine n'avait pas eu de chance dans sa vie ou quoi ?

_**Sebastian était un garçon sûr de lui. Très arrogant et pensant que la vie n'était qu'un jeu, peut-être une grosse blague aussi. Il ne croyait pas en l'amour, à quoi bon ? Tout les gens autour de lui en souffrait. Il avait décidé un jour qu'il ne s'attacherait jamais à personne, ne sortirait jamais avec quelqu'un plus de 3h. Oui, Sebastian était comme ça, un peu insouciant, légèrement manipulateur aussi. S'il voulait quelque chose ou quelqu'un, Sebastian finissait toujours par l'obtenir. Oui, mais voilà …**_

* * *

Alors alors ? :)

xo


	4. Love ?

**Voilà le chapitre 4, merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir du monde supporter le Seblaine ! **

**Celui ci est un peu plus long, un peu moins bien, mais il était tard, j'ai fait comme je pouvais ;) **

**xoxo**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Sebastian longeait les couloirs de la Dalton Académie. Les cours étant enfin fini, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : trouver Blaine.

_De Blaine._

_Je suis désolé, je vais pas pouvoir venir avec toi, je te rejoins au Lima Bean, ça te va ?_

Sebastian soupira de déception, ça faisait deux fois cette semaine que Blaine lui promettait de le rejoindre au Lima Bean sans venir au final.

_De Blaine._

_Seb' ? Lima Bean dans 30 minutes, réponds moi si OK._

Le jeune châtain soupira de nouveau, la colère montait en lui sans trop savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-il absolument besoin de voir Blaine ? Ils s'étaient vu le matin même au café du coin juste avant d'aller en cours. 5h. Voilà tout ce qui les séparait. Peu importe, il irait quand même au LB, attendrait quand même la venu du frisé, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne viendrait pas, et finirait sans doute par s'en aller, une nouvelle fois déçu par le faux bond de son ami.

Lorsque Sebastian vint finalement s'asseoir à une table, il y posa deux cafés brûlants. Il fixait sans cesse ces gobelets. Mais où était donc Blaine cette fois ? Sebastian était un garçon que l'on pouvait qualifier de capricieux, il n'aimait pas attendre. Non, il n'aimait pas qu'on LE fasse attendre, lui, le grand Sebastian Smythe.

- T'en fais une tête dents de cheval, un problème ?

Dents de cheval ? Sérieusement, Nick dépassait les bornes une fois de plus. Sebastian fit tout de même bonne figure et figea un sourire parfait sur son visage.

- Les violeurs ne devraient pas aller en prison ? Si ma mémoire est bonne c'est comme ça que ça se passe en général.

- Tu regardes trop les Experts, lança Nick, Je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler un violeur Smythe.

Sebastian sentait la colère monter de nouveau en lui. Il ajouta ça au fait que Blaine lui posait encore un lapin.

- Ah, vraiment ? Tu en es sûr ? Non, parce qu'à ce que j'ai cru voir de ta petite pulsion et de la douleur de Blaine …

Nick se raidit, Sebastian venait de toucher une corde sensible. Il sourit tout de même et s'assit face à celui qui venait, au fil des semaines, de lui piquer son meilleur ami. Oui, Nick avait fait une erreur, mais à ses yeux elle restait tout à fait pardonnable.

- J'ai envoyé des tonnes de SMS à Blaine pour m'excuser de ce que j'avais fait, piquer au vif, Nick ne trouva que ça à dire.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est excusable ? Sebastian fixa le jeune homme face à lui, un rictus étrange aux lèvres. Tu crois honnêtement que Blaine te le pardonnera ? Allez, dégage, il ne devrait plus trop tarder de toute façon.

Nick ne fit que sourire avant de s'éloigner, il lança un « S'il vient, hein » par dessus son épaule. Le jeune capricieux sentait qu'il commençait à perdre patience, du moins le peu de patience qu'il avait. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit son téléphone. Cela faisait exactement 50 minutes qu'il était assis là, à poireauter. A attendre quelqu'un qui ne viendrait jamais. Il entreprit de se lever, il pris son café d'une main et se détourna de la table lorsqu'une main saisie son poignet.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ?

Sebastian se retourna et fit face aux yeux mordorés de Blaine. Il serra les dents, contractant avec violence sa mâchoire musclée. Blaine l'avait fait attendre, certes, mais il était venu, pas comme les dernières fois où il lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il le toisa avec colère.

- Je t'ai attendu près d'une heure, Blaine.

- Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé, j'étais avec Kurt et …

C'en était trop. Blaine l'avait fait attendre pour Kurt ? Sebastian espérait ne rien avoir entendu, ou l'avoir rêvé. Il fit de grands yeux ronds, complètement ahuris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- J'te demande pardon ? Sebastian le fixait avec rage.

- Je …

Blaine était pris de panique, sentant la légère pointe de jalousie dans la dernière phrase cinglante de son ami. Il lâcha son poignet et rajusta son nœud papillon avant de s'asseoir.

C'est pour moi ? Blaine fit un mouvement de tête en direction du café trônant sur la table. Il essaya tant bien que mal de détendre Sebastian qui devait être en rogne contre lui.

- C'était pour toi, tu sais quand je suis arrivé ici il y a presque une heure et que le liquide était encore chaud.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette dernière phrase. Sebastian sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'assit face à Blaine.

- T'es vraiment un pervers quand tu t'y mets !

- Peut-être, mais j'arrive toujours à te faire sourire avec ce genre de truc, c'est donc toi le plus pervers de nous deux Seb.

Sebastian haussa les épaules. Blaine n'avait pas tort, il l'était un peu. S'il savait ce qu'il rêvait de lui faire. Il scruta patiemment le visage de Blaine, descendant ses yeux le long de sa mâchoire, pour finir par les poser sur le cou nu et légèrement musclé de son vis à vis. Smythe desserra sa cravate tout en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur. Ce détail n'échappa à Blaine qui le fixait lui aussi.

- Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour moi Seb' ?

Le jeune premier de la classe avait poser cette question sans retenue, fixant Sebastian avec désir. Ce dernier se senti tout à coup mal à l'aise, le rouge lui montait aux joues.

- Excuse moi ?

- Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour moi, je veux dire, plus que de l'amitié, Seb ?

Sebastian se sentait tellement mal. Il aurait voulu être minuscule, pour pouvoir courir, partir se cacher, loin, très loin et pendant très longtemps, peut-être même pour toujours. Il s'était trahis lui-même, il avait laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Venir voir Blaine chez lui presque tout les jours après l'incident de sa soirée, se mettre à côté de lui en cours, l'appeler trop souvent, devenir jaloux de quiconque approchait Blaine. Tout ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il était devenu faible en l'espace de quelque semaine, et Blaine s'en était rendu compte.

Le jeune frisé soupira bruyamment et se leva. Il pris son café d'une main et remis son sac sur son épaule. Il s'avança jusqu'à Sebastian et se pencha à son oreille. « Tu peux prendre tout le temps qu'il te faut pour réfléchir, lorsque tu aura enfin la réponse à ma question, fait la moi savoir, c'est tout ce que je te demande ». Blaine embrassa furtivement la tempe de Sebastian, le laissant seul, assis à cette table.

* * *

Alors ?...


End file.
